


"You knocked on my door at one in the morning, to cuddle?"

by kneephobic



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Super short & sweet, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneephobic/pseuds/kneephobic
Summary: Short & sweet ficlet based on a writing prompt.





	"You knocked on my door at one in the morning, to cuddle?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt received on my ig (also @theelderpriceisright) 
> 
> Takes place shortly after Whiz & Marv get back together, but they haven't moved back in together.

Sure, Marvin did tend to get a  _ little _ bit clingy after he and Whizzer got back together. But Whizzer knew he meant well, that he had missed their relationship over the past two years. 

 

  Whizzer knew that Marvin would call him up randomly, or show up to his house with flowers in the middle of the day. What Whizzer didn't know, was that Marvin do  _ this. _

 

“So, what you're saying is,  **that you knocked on my door at one in the morning, to cuddle?** ” Whizzer said, subconsciously running his hand through his hair to make sure his bedhead wasn't too bad.

 

 “Yeah. Though it sounded less stupid on the way here.” Marvin scratched awkwardly at his neck. “You see, I was just lon-”

 

  “Come in,” Whizzer interrupted him with a smile, “I'll find an extra pillow.” and gestured for Marvin to follow when he turned back into the house. Marvin tried to suppress his giddy lack-of-sleep induced squeal as he followed.

 

 Whizzer had found not only one, but two extra pillows and set them up on his bed, which was fairly small. Not that either men minded.

 

  Whizzer was the first to crawl into bed, Marvin following him in shortly after scouring his kitchen for something to eat (to no avail). 

 

  Marvin curled up to his boyfriend, resting his head on the other man's chest. He'd never admit to it, but he loved being the little spoon. 

 

  Whizzer pressed a kiss to Marvin’s messy hair, “Goodnight,” you could nearly  _ hear _ the heart-eyes in his voice. 

 

  “Goodnight, I love you.”

 

 “I love you too.”

  
  Both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
